


fate brought us together again (but the bunny helped too!)

by smallprotector



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Modern Era, bunny rabbit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: In which Cosette finding a rabbit is the catalyst for so many other things.





	fate brought us together again (but the bunny helped too!)

Cosette would never have imagined how much the small grey bunny she found would change everything. 

The little rabbit had hopped its way into her life on cloudy Thursday afternoon while she was going on a small walk to look for flowers to press. She had just bent down to pick a few purple pansies when a little grey ball of fluff moved towards her foot. Cosette stayed as still as she could as it came closer, deciding to pick it up once it was close enough.

“Well where are you from honeybun?” She wondered, noticing how calm the ball of fluff that turned out to be a rabbit seemed to be. The more she looked at it, the more certain she was that this was no wild animal- its docility combined with the impractical long grey fur that provided no camouflage in the wild made that clear. As it sniffed her shoulder delicately, she made up her mind to bring it back home to find its true owner. 

“But what should we call you, huh? Do you have a name? Well, I think I’ll call you Princess.”

And with that, Cosette made her way back home, the flowers forgotten.

When she got back, she made her way to speak with her Papa, the rabbit still clutched to her chest, where it seemed content to stay for now. 

“Papa! I’ve found a bunny! Can we print flyers to find its owner? I’m sure someone must be looking for it.” 

Her father looked up from where he was pruning their pear tree, his tanned, lined face calm as he took in the scene as well as her words. 

“That would be best. Until then, I think they eat carrots, do they not?”

“I think so! I’ll go look that up now. Thank you, Papa!” 

And with that, she walked back to the house, her skirt twirling in a swirl of yellow as she turned away.

In a little less than an hour, she’d looked up what sort of foods she could feel Princess and what she should avoid doing. She’d also taken a picture of the rabbit and made flyers with her phone number and other information before going to find some pin paper to print them on- she wanted the flyers to be eye-catching after all.

After she was done that, she looked down at the rabbit that she’d put into a laundry basket with plenty of towels and a carrot. 

“Don’t worry dear, we’re going to find your people! I’ll make sure you get your family back.”

And with that, she went about printing out the flyers before going to hang them up all over the neighbourhood. Tomorrow she’d put them up at the grocery stores and such in the area, but today she contended herself with lampposts.

She made sure not to stay out too late, as she knew her father (and Princess) were waiting for her back home. And as she went, she prayed that Princess wouldn’t be abandoned by the people who were supposed to cherish her.

 

The next day, the phone rang as she was still in bed. Groaning, she groped for the phone with one hand, tearing off the eye mask she had slept in with the other, careful not to dislodge the silk scarf she wore.

“Hello?”

“Is this the Fauchelevent who found the rabbit?”

“Yes, this is she. Does she belong to you? Should I bring her over later?”

There was a heavy silence on the other side of the line before a sigh cut through it.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea. It’s just- my father brought him home a few weeks ago, and we tried to take care of him but- well we don’t have the biggest place or a garden, so my brother wanted to take him for a walk but (as you can guess) he lost him. And it’s probably for the best, I think my father was more interested in fattening the bunny up than anything else. So, I was wondering if you would take him off our hands?”

Cosette sat for a second, trying to understand all the information she’d just been told. It was far too early for this. The stranger on the other end of the phone seemed to take her quietness as disapproval and kept talking. 

“We could give you the cage we still have! And we scrapped together some money, if you need it for vaccines or something. We just really can’t keep the bunny anymore.”

After hearing all of that, Cosette couldn’t help but admire the stranger. 

“That won’t be necessary. Well, the cage would be appreciated, but don’t worry about the rest. But if you ever want to drop by and see Pri-the rabbit in the future you’re welcome to.”

A sigh came through the phone.

“Not sure if that’ll work, but I can show up later with the cage. Do you have time after four? My siblings’ll be tagging along, probably.”

“That’s fine! You have my address from the flyer, right?”

“Yep. I’ll see you later then.”

“Okay, see you soon! Thank you so much for contacting me.”

Cosette hung up, groaning as she rolled back to her wonderful, warm, perfect bed. If they were coming by around three she still had… many hours… 

 

When Cosette woke up properly, it was nearly eleven. After stretching and her morning yoga, she went to go feed the rabbit, putting the towels sh-he had slept on into the laundry.

Picking him up, she held him close to her face. 

“Well your owner said you were a he. But Princess doesn’t seem to have bothered you too much, I think I’ll just keep calling you that for a bit.”

And with that, she left the rabbit in the care of her father as she started getting ready for the day- after all, she wanted to make a good impression on Princess’s last owner. 

 

At one, Cosette decided she would bake something for the strangers- after all, they had mentioned sibling. Surely that meant children, and if there was one thing she’d learnt for helping out at her old convent school after graduating, it was that children loved baked goods. 

As she stood in the kitchen an hour later with three different types of cookies, she wondered whether she might have overdone it slightly. But at least one of the batches was gluten-free- but what if one of them was lactose intolerant? Oh well, the cookies didn’t have that much and she did have some soy milk to have with them so it should be fine. 

She glanced down at her clothes, that were covered with a fine dusting of flour. Drat it. She would have to change again. 

 

When it was finally three, Cosette had changed into a suitably practical but still pretty outfit, her hair that had been in two puffs now with pink ribbons decorating it, and was now holding Princess in her lap in the living room as Papa fussed around in the garden.

She only had to wait a few minutes before the doorbell rang. Cosette supressed the urge to spring up and skip to the door, knowing that the little creature she held would not appreciate it. So she walked slowly towards the door, opening it to reveal three people.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very appriciated! I'm on tumblr as wanttodrawmothsfrommemory, come say hi :D feel free to suggest anything you'd like to see :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
